


in which Iwaizumi does not chicken out

by xynis



Series: just bros being hoes [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Biting, Communication, M/M, Making Out, Masturbating, light frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xynis/pseuds/xynis
Summary: "So Oikawa, wanna make out?"Oikawa really kind of does.





	in which Iwaizumi does not chicken out

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "who says you can't be a little gay with your best friend." Personally I think it works better in order, but you could still probably read this as a standalone.

It’s been two weeks and Oikawa hasn’t asked Iwaizumi to kiss him again.

Iwaizumi has been itching under his skin every day since then, thinking of the weight of Oikawa on top of him and how beautiful he was laying underneath him. He had never thought of kissing Oikawa until he’d asked, and now it’s all he can think about.

Oikawa seems oblivious.

They’ve hung out almost daily, as usual, and Oikawa hasn’t said a single word about their make out session and the tension Iwaizumi feels. Hasn’t climbed back into his lap. Or touched his face. Or made any kind of move at all.

Maybe he really is the kind of guy who can just make out with someone once and never think about it again. Maybe he doesn’t think about kissing Iwaizumi.

Maybe it’s Iwaizumi’s job to ask this time.

 

It’s Tuesday. They don’t have anywhere to be.

Iwaizumi is reading at his desk, and Oikawa is sprawled out playing on his DS. He’s wearing cute little pink shorts, and one of his long legs is hooked over the arm of the couch.

He looks… Iwaizumi doesn’t know how he looks. Cute, definitely. But Oikawa’s special brand of cute didn’t used to make this strange feeling in Iwaizumi’s chest.

He snaps his book closed.

“Hey Oikawa, you wanna make out?”

Across the room, Oikawa starts, almost dropping his system. In an instant he’s sitting up stick straight, flustered in a way he would never admit if Iwaizumi pointed it out.

“Uh, yeah, yeah, ok.”

There’s a second, and Iwaizumi realizes that unfortunately he’s going to have to initiate whatever it is they’re about to do.

He tries not to think too much as he makes his way over to Oikawa, smoothly sliding in next to him. One arm makes its way over his shoulders while the other settles on his thigh and Iwaizumi gives him his best blue steel.

Oikawa snorts and reaches up to touch Iwaizumi’s bottom lip.

“So, Iwa-chan,” he says, “You’re not going to chicken out on me, are you?”

Iwaizumi glares at him. “What part of this looks like chickening out.”

“I just mean, it’s already been god knows how long and my beautiful lips remain unkissed – “

Iwaizumi takes the bait. His lips are on Oikawa’s again, and it’s just as good. He smells nice and his lips are soft. And Iwaizumi will never tell him this, but he’s a pretty great kisser.

“You’re a pretty good kisser,” he says when they break apart.

Oikawa gives him a look of disdain, but a blush still touches his cheeks. “Um, obviously, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi smiles. “Obviously.”

They’re close, a breath away, but they just stay there for a moment and breathe.

Iwaizumi breaks the silence.

“So, Oikawa, you wanna make out for real?”

Oikawa looks at him.

“Yes.”

Iwaizumi hooks his leg over Oikawa and straddles his lap, the opposite of how they’d started last time. He frames Oikawa’s face in his hands and kisses him deep and long.

Oikawa kisses back sensually and slowly, setting a slow rolling pace that has Iwaizumi’s head spinning. It’s… hot. Oikawa’s a good kisser but he’s also a _hot_ kisser, and there is nothing innocent about the way his lips are locked against Iwaizumi’s.

It feels good, and Iwaizumi is starting to feel a little _too_ good. Oikawa is pressed up underneath him, their bodies locked much too closely together for Iwaizumi to stay in this position long. Not if he doesn’t want Oikawa to know how much he’s enjoying this.

So he pulls away.

They’re both a little glassy eyed, and Oikawa takes their break as a chance to calmly run his hands along Iwaizumi’s arms and thighs. It’s hypnotizing, and affectionate, and it is not helping Iwaizumi’s situation.

“We – we could switch positions – ”

“Why?” Oikawa looks nonchalant. His hands do not stop.

It takes him a second. “I just – I mean, I’m on your thighs, and – ”

“And you don’t want to make out for _real?_ ” Oikawa’s hand stops, resting very high up on Iwaizumi’s thigh. When he doesn’t answer, Oikawa keeps going. “Making out for real means we both get erections. I mean, I should hope so. Otherwise it’s just bad making out. And erections don’t have to lead to sex, it can just be us enjoying ourselves.”

Iwaizumi stares at him. “You – you’ve been practicing that, haven’t you, you bastard.”

Oikawa actually laughs at him. While Iwaizumi’s sitting on his lap.

“Doesn’t matter,” he says with a smug smile. Then, a little more seriously, “So, what’s the answer? Do you wanna make out for _real?_ ”

 Iwaizumi… really kind of does.

“Yes.”

Oikawa flashes him a wolfish grin and kisses him again, his tongue in Iwaizumi’s mouth in an instant.

_Oh, god, yes._

Iwaizumi wants to kiss him like he’s never kissed anyone, ferociously, take everything Oikawa will give him.

Oikawa seems to want to kiss at a much slower pace. He’s such a fucking tease.

He moves to kiss at his ear and Iwaizumi gasps.

“It’s all about the buildup, Iwa-chan,” and Iwaizumi can’t breathe, “We have to start slow to really enjoy ourselves.”

He’s done talking, and Iwaizumi expects him to come back and kiss him, but he stays there, mouthing his way down to kiss at Iwaizumi’s neck.

He’s never felt anything like this. Not – not with Oikawa. Not with someone who was such a large part of his life. And definitely not with his legs spread and his gradually hardening dick pressed up against his best friend’s stomach.

Oikawa finds a place on Iwaizumi’s neck that makes him gasp and he lingers there, kissing and giving small bites. Iwaizumi’s desperately trying to keep his cool but he’s kind of hard and he feels a little shaky and Oikawa makes him feel so _good_.

Then Oikawa’s lips are back on his and he’s pretty much gone. The pace is quicker this time and Iwaizumi keeps up eagerly, even as Oikawa litters his kisses with little bites at Iwaizumi’s lips.

Iwaizumi can’t help it. He lets loose a little moan mid-kiss.

He can feel Oikawa smile just a little bit, and then his hips are rolling into Iwaizumi with the kiss. Iwaizumi’s not used to being the guy with a dick grinding into his ass, but the force of Oikawa’s movement drives Iwaizumi’s own dick into Oikawa’s stomach and that still feels pretty awesome.

Also though. Iwaizumi bets he can make this little punk cream his pants if he gives him a lap dance.

He begins rolling his hips down against Oikawa as he moves to his neck to kiss.

Finally, finally, Oikawa moans. He doesn’t even seem embarrassed, just expresses his pleasure as he grabs Iwaizumi’s hips.

They keep up the pace a little longer, and then Oikawa puts his fingers against Iwaizumi’s chest and gently pushes him away.

Iwaizumi stops still and sits back on Oikawa’s thighs, and Oikawa has to work hard not to look down to see what can only be a beautiful erection.

“Iwa-chan,” he says, “This is the part where we have to make a decision. We have to decide to stop and go shower or jerk off separately, or we have to decide we’re going to rut against each other until we both cream our pants.”

_I knew I could make him cum with a lap dance._

Iwaizumi knows what he has to say. He doesn’t want to.

“I’m not sure I can cum just from some frottage. So we have to decide if we go jerk off our separate ways or if we jerk each other off, here and now.”

Oikawa grinds his teeth in indecision.

“I… I think, I’m not, ready for that today.”

Iwaizumi gives him a smile and kisses him again without much depth. Then he stands up.

“Well, I’m gonna go jerk off in my room. If you’re gonna do it out here just text me when it’s safe to come out.”

“Iwa.” Oikawa looks a little worried. “It’s not no. It – it’s just not today.”

Iwaizumi gives him a thumbs-up. “I know. It’s cool. It’s just communication, man. Needs 'n shit.”

And then he flees to his room, climbing into bed and quickly shucking his clothes. He pictures Oikawa out on the couch with those long legs spread wide, sensually pulling on his dick and thinking about Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi hasn’t seen Oikawa’s dick in a long time. And he’s not sure he’s ever seen it hard – which, actually, thank god. But now he can’t help but think about it as he fists his own.

And oh – if Oikawa would ever suck his dick… Iwaizumi probably shouldn’t think about that because they haven’t established they’re going to go that far, but Oikawa has those beautiful soft lips that would look so so pretty wrapped around Iwaizumi’s dick. He pictures him looking up at him through those long lashes, those tongue tricks he’d shown off today dancing along Iwaizumi’s dick, and he’s done. Iwaizumi comes in bursts and he can’t be silent but he hopes he can be quiet enough to not be like, super obvious. He gasps and grunts as he cums, heart beating wildly.

 

In the other room, Oikawa hears Iwaizumi through the wall. It makes him smile even as it leads him to his own orgasm. He is also not completely silent, but at least he’s quieter than Iwa-chan.

**Author's Note:**

> Took me three months to write the first one and three years for the second lol....


End file.
